Some data storage devices, when writing data, may determine whether a particular section of memory is defective and “stuck” to a particular logical value, such as a logical one or zero. When data to be written includes a logical one while the corresponding section of memory is stuck to a logical zero, or vice versa, the data storage device may flip the bits associated with that section of data, and store the flipped bits. In doing so, the data storage device may store an indicator, such as a binary flag, indicating that the section of data in the memory has been flipped due to the defective memory section. Accordingly, when reading the data, the data storage device may detect the indicator and flip the bits associated with the defective section of memory to recreate the original data. However, in some instances, the indicator may be corrupted when the data storage device reads the data, causing the data storage device to incorrectly flip or not flip the bits associated with a particular section of the data. An error correction decode algorithm that receives such data may determine that there are too many errors in the data and subsequently fail.